¿Bailarias conmigo?
by atemxanzulove
Summary: En uno de los balcones de la mansión de Yura, Sharon se hallaba en compañía de Break, mientras ella miraba con melancolía como los invitados bailaban. En se momento lo que ella más deseaba era bailar con él, nada más que moverse ambos al compás de la música que se escuchaba por todo el lugar. BreakxSharon mi primer one-shot de esta pareja. Contiene spoiler del manga 49


**Este es mi primer one-shot de Pandora Hearts, espero que les guste.**

** Dedicado para todos los fans de la pareja BreakxSharon**

**Esta basado en el manga 49, así que contiene spoiler**

**Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¿Bailarías conmigo?**

En uno de los balcones de la mansión de Yura, Sharon se hallaba en compañía de Break, mientras ella miraba con melancolía como los invitados bailaban, admitía que extrañaba estar en una fiesta sin preocupaciones, bailar con alguien, disfrutar de aquella reunión para capas así conocer a alguien especial y llegar a enamorarse. Eso hubiese pasado si no tendría trabajo, si no estaría en una misión, sin asuntos que tuvieran que ver con pandora y con el abismo. Una vida normal que una mujer a su edad tendría, pero ella renuncio hace tiempo a eso, desde que había firmado un contrato con Eques, todo cambio para la joven, la edad de su cuerpo se congelo y con ella las oportunidades de tener una vida normal con todo lo que esta traía. Sin embargo también tenía su lado bueno, sobre todo, ella podía estar con Break y lo único que quería era permanecer a su lado. Era cierto, ella haría cualquier cosa por el ojirojo y lo que Sharon más deseaba en ese momento era bailar con él, nada más que moverse ambos al compás de la música que se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

- ¿No quiere unirse al baile Ojou- Sama?- Preguntó Break, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No seas tonto, estoy concentrada de que Oz no corra riesgos – Le respondió ella mientras volteaba a verlo, recordando precisamente qué hacían en esa mansión.

- ¿Entonces no sería mejor esconder a Eques en la sombra de Yura?

- Podría hacerlo pero… ¿Qué pasaría si se diera cuenta? En cualquier caso, ahora no tenemos más opción más que esperar noticias de Liam- Le respondió Sharon para luego desviar su mirada nuevamente hacia las personas que bailaban.

- ¿Te arrepientes de volverte una contratista?- Le preguntó Break mientras sonreía.

- Yo quería firmar un contrato con Eques, por eso mi cuerpo dejo de envejecer y tuve que dejar algunas cosas pero…- Observó cómo la gente charlaba a animadamente- Lo que tendré a cambio de lo que perdí… depende solo de mí- Dijo Sharon mientras sonreía y luego lo miraba, dándose cuenta de la expresión que tenía Break, la cual era pensativa y demostraba cierta tristeza.

- Break… ¿Bailarías conmigo aquí?- Dijo ella cambiando de tema, llamando la atención al ojirojo- Después de todo estamos en una fiesta.

- Ojou- Sama, como probablemente sabe, no tengo talento para el baile- Se apresuró a decirle Break.

- Cierto…- Dijo Sharon mientras recordaba que Break no sabía cómo bailar con otra persona.

- Entonces tendremos que tomar a la gente que está bailando allí como ejemplo mientras nosotros bailamos aquí afuera- Dijo animada ella mientras se paraba de su asiento- Un sirviente de una de las cuatro casas debería saber al menos bailar ¿No?- Preguntó ella mientras avanzaba un poco y miraba a las personas como danzaban una con otras. Solo esperaba con ansias que Break aceptara bailar con ella.

Break inconscientemente acercó su mano a su ojo derecho- "_Estoy segura de que ella estará bien"- _Recordó que le dijo Cherlyl la última vez que la vio- "_Eres un idiota Xerx"- _También le dijo Liam_- _"_Tal vez tengan razón, pero… si le digo… no sé qué hacer cuando los niños lloran...-_ Agacho la cabeza y escondió su mirada debajo de su pelo_- Yo no quiero verla llorar- _Pensó el ojirojo, sin saber cómo decirle a la joven que había perdido la vista.

- Ven ¡Hecha un vistazo Break!- "_Qué le sucede_"- Pensó Sharon al ver que él no se movía de su lugar- Me parece que será más fácil para vos si intentas copiar los movimientos de tu compañera de vez de seguir el ritmo.

- … No puedo ver- Le respondió él en voz baja.

- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Deja de hacerte el difícil! ¡Tómalo como una prueba y echa un vistazo!- Dijo Sharon mientras observaba a las personas que se hallaban en el salón y creía que lo que decía el ojirojo era sola un pretexto para no bailar con ella.

- Estoy ciego Ojou Sama- Dijo finalmente Break mientras sonreía tristemente.

Al escucharlo, Sharon se quedó en shock mientras una sensación de miedo la invadía, sentía como si todo se hubiera detenido y que solo lo que escuchaba eran esas palabras que Break había pronunciado, las cuales se repetían una y otra vez se en su mente. Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento y luego volteó rápidamente para verlo, sin creer las palabras que él había dicho, no podía ser cierto y si lo fuera… ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado?

- ¿Q-Qué?- Preguntó ella con voz temblorosa para luego acercarse lentamente a Break, mientras agarraba con fuerza su vestido.

-_"Esto está mal, lo sabía,… no debía habérselo dicho"- _Pensó el ojirojo al escuchar a Sharon, temiendo que en ese mismo instante ella se pusiera a llorar. Pero esa vez no fue así.

-_ "Break parecía extraño, más de lo usual, en el fondo yo sabía que algo le estaba pasando, aunque no estaba segura ya que siempre lo oculta… siempre me oculta esa clases de cosas para protegerme y que no sienta dolor… para que no llore"-_ Pensó mientras sus ojos se ponían brillosos, sin embargo no quiso derramar ninguna lágrima salada- … Bueno,…entonces no tenemos opción ¿Verdad?- Dijo Sharon mientras daba otro paso, así estando solo a pocos centímetros del ojirojo quien estaba claramente sorprendido.

- Prepárate Break, tomaré tu mano ¡Y te explicare paso por paso!- Dijo decidida ella mientras le extendía su mano- Ven aquí, toma mi mano- Le sonrió mientras esperaba alguna acción de parte de él, el cual no le respondió y solo se había quedado en un pensativo silencio.

- "_Aquí vamos Liam,… hice lo que me dijiste_- levanta su mano –_ "Aun cuando no me di cuenta de ello. Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado _"-Acerco su mano lentamente a la de la joven- "_Antes de que lo supiera…vos… te volviste una mujer realmente fuerte_"- Pensó Break, quien en ese momento tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Sharon y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- Ahora empecemos- Dijo Sharon con voz tranquila mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano que sostenía la de Break y con la otra hacía que él la tomara por la cintura- Escucha mi voz y sígueme como puedas.

- ¿Así que Ojou Sama se va a poner mandona?- Pregunto él burlonamente mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- No lo arruines Break-Le reprocho Sharon, haciendo que él se riera.

La joven suspiro para luego comenzar a moverse lentamente, guiando a Break, el cual trataba como podía de seguir cada paso que ella daba. Era notorio que él no sabía bailar, sus movimientos eran bastantes torpes y graciosos. A Sharon le era imposible no sonreír, primero, nunca había visto bailar a Break, segundo, era la primera vez que bailaban juntos y tercero, a pesar de todo, le era increíblemente agradable que se sentía al estar tan cerca de él. Claramente ella estaba feliz de bailar con el ojirojo. Y se podría decir que ambos estuvieron danzando armoniosamente por unos pocos minutos más, hasta que Break piso a Sharon, esta acción podría parecer un accidente pero la clara risa que le siguió después que ocurriera, hacia dudar de ello.

- ¡Break!- Se quejó Sharon quien se separó de ojirojo, para luego soltarle la mano de él y tocarse su adolorido pie mientras se sostenía con su otra mano en el hombro de Break.

- Disculpe Ojou-Sama- Dijo él mientras se reía- Como dije antes, no sé bailar.

- Me di cuenta- Estufo para luego soltar su pie y mirar fijamente a Break- Te voy a dar clases de bailes a partir de ahora.

- Ojou- Sama no creo…- Comenzó a decir él, sin embargo no termino la oración ya que Sharon le agarro nuevamente la mano y lo jaló hacia ella.

- Como dije antes, un sirviente de las cuatro casas debería al menos saber bailar- Le dijo Sharon y ante esto Break suspiro derrotado, sabía que no iba a poder hacer cambiar de opinión a la chica.

Entonces, comenzaron a bailar nuevamente, hasta que llegó un momento en la joven se iba acercando poco a poco más a Break, hasta que inconscientemente apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de este mientras cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba el tranquilo palpitar del corazón del ojirojo. Ante esta acción de parte de la chica, Break no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía una extraña sensación que antes nunca había tenido cuando estaba con Sharon, algo que se le hacía inexplicable, lo cual le hacía confundir ¿Qué era esa sensación que le calentaba el pecho y hacia que se le empiece a acelerar el corazón? ¿Qué había cambiado para que se sintiera así?

- ¿Break?- Preguntó ella mientras levantaba su mirada para verlo a él quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Xerxe no le respondió, solo agacho su cabeza para acercar su rostro al de la chica, lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera completamente roja y más al notar que sus bocas estaban a solo centímetros de tocarse. Break permanecía con su ojo cerrado mientras que Sharon lo veía con sorpresa mientras su corazón comenzaba a latirle velozmente y sentía sus mejillas arder.

- B- break…- Dijo con voz nerviosa, para luego ser callada por los labios del ojirojo.

La había besado, él había juntado sus labios con los de Sharon y no sabía por qué lo había hecho, fue algo inconsciente como si sintiera una atracción hacia la chica y que le hubiese sido inevitable acercarse a ella para robarle un beso de sus dulces labios. Sí eran dulce como las golosinas y postres que tanto le gustaban, a su vez, sentía una calidez que lo abrumaba y le hacia desear nunca separarse de ella, decir que ni en sus más locos pensamientos se le había ocurrido besar a aquella niña que claramente ya no lo era más. A esa chica, quien al pasar de los años se había ido adentrando poco a poco en su corazón que siempre le brindaba su apoyo y cariño, hasta llegar el punto de tenerle afecto, de apreciarla….de amarla.

Por otra parte Sharon se sentía agobiada por las sensaciones que ese beso le provocaba, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca se había imaginado que un beso fuera así, ella que siempre había leído una variedad de libros de romance donde los personajes demostraban su amor y se besaban… pero… definitivamente esos libros no podían definir como ella se sentía en ese momento. Entonces ella cerró sus ojos, correspondiéndole tímidamente mientras trataba de trasmitir todo lo que sentía por Break.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto habían estado besándose y menos cuando sus bocas comenzaron a moverse, disfrutando el sabor uno del otro, separando de vez en cuando sus labios para tomar un poco de aire, para luego unirlos nuevamente y seguir con el beso. Luego de un tiempo ambos se separaron, buscando un poco más de oxígeno mientras sus respiraciones eran agitadas e irregulares. Sharon observó atentamente a Break quien a pesar que ya no la podía ver, su mirada estaba fija en ella y que sus mejillas estaban apenas coloradas de un suave color rojizo, ver a Break sonrojándose era algo nuevo y le daba cierta ternura. Ella le sonrió para después abrazarlo, lo cual él le correspondió inmediatamente. Se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que inexplicablemente el ojirojo comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Q- qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto Sharon mientras alzaba una ceja y lo miraba.

- Nada Ojou- Sama- Dijo Break mientras sonreía ampliamente y se separaba un poco de ella, pero sin deshacer el abrazo- Creo que ya nos entretuvimos bástate ¿No lo cree?- Le preguntó, haciendo que ella se sonrojara al instante- Aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

- S-sí, será mejor regresar con Oz y los demás-Dijo Sharon mientras ambos se separaban lentamente.

Entonces los dos entraron nuevamente a la mansión, sin embargo, antes de que Sharon se acercara hacia donde se hallaban todos los invitados, Break la tomo por el brazo y se acercó a ella.

- Ojou- Sama, me encantaría bailar nuevamente con vos- Le susurró él al oído, causando que ella se estremeciera.

- C-claro… Break- Le respondió en voz baja.

- Vamos, allí esta Oz junto con Alice y también escucho la molesta voz de Yura- Dijo el ojirojo mientras sonreía y los dos se acercaban hacia donde los demás estaban.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero haber caracterizado bien a ambos personajes y que les haya gustado n.n**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos**

**Review?**


End file.
